Gumball & Darwin - Dream Team
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: 2ND FANFICTION! Hello FanFiction, this is my new story that's based on Mario & Luigi - Dream Team. This all takes place in Elmore after the events of Dimension Madness. Gumball and Darwin have to go on a journey to rescue Pi'Illos and get the Dream Stone with Prince Dreamtin and stop Antastram. Let the adventure begin! (Continuing with the Dimension Trilogy)
1. A Dreamy Beginning

**Chapter One: A Dreamy Beginning**

**"It was a peaceful day in Elmore, everyone was having a good time today. But for these three wonderous children, they will happen to save the world from an evil being who plans to conquer the dream world and the real world. To avenge his cousin, Antasma, he must go through everything that stands in his way. This foe's name was Antastram. Eventually, the three children will team up with a prince. The brother of Prince Dreambert, Prince Dreamtin! Along the way, this brave trio will save all the Pi'Illos in need of being out of the forms of pillows and save the two worlds! These children's names are Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson and Anais Watterson!"**

**Gumball- Are you ready, Darwin?**

**Darwin- Ready Gumball!**

**Gumball- And . . . Dodgefruit!**

**Darwin- You can't touch me! Oof!**

**"Gumball had a shocking look on his face."**

**Gumball- Darwin! Are you okay?!**

**Darwin- Yeah. Why are you screaming?**

**Gumball- Oh good.**

**Anais- Who screamed?**

**Darwin- Nah. Just Gumball who thought I was in serious pain.**

**Anais- Oh.**

**Gumball- Guys, what's that?**

**"A strange purple-colored smoke was in the air and lands in the Wattersons' backyard. The smoke disappeared and out came Antastram!"**

**Antastram- *Laughs* At last, I will avenge my brother! Now, time for the weaklings to fear my terror!**

**Gumball- Hey you! Who the who are you?**

**Antastram- Fools! You should tremble before me!**

**Darwin- Why would we do that?**

**Antastram- Because I'm the most powerful nightmare in the universe! Fear me!**

**Gumball- You don't look scary to me.**

**Darwin- I don't think you're much of a scary person.**

**Anais- I don't think you're scary, either.**

**Antastram- Then I shall use my power to show you how dangerous I am!**

**"Antastram started to gain power. Until . . ."**

**Antastram- Ow! What the-**

**Gumball- Dodgefruit on the weirdo!**

**"The kids started to throw fruit at Antastram."**

**Antastram- I'll show you stubborn children of what I'm made of, some other time!**

**"Antastram started to turn into his bat form and flew away."**

**Gumball- That was awkward.**

**Anais- Wanna go for a walk?**

**Gumball- Sure. Why not?**

**"At the park . . ."**

**?- Hi Gumball.**

**"Gumball recognized that voice. It was his crush, Penny."**

**Gumball- Hi Penny.**

**Penny- Did you saw that weird purple fog that was flying in the air?**

**Darwin- Yeah, we did. It landed in our backyard and when it all disappeared, out came a weirdo who's name was Antastram. He said something about being the powerful nightmare in the universe and showing the terror he has to everybody. And stuff.**

**Anais- He also said something about avenging his brother.**

**Gumball- And I was the one who threw fruit at him to leave us alone. He turned into a bat and flew away.**

**Penny- Oh my! What an event!**

**Gumball- Yeah, but we took care of him.**

**Penny- What's that?**

**"Penny walked over to a strange platform and stood still."**

**Penny- This looks weird.**

**Anais- Who would put a platform there?**

**Penny- Who knows?**

**"Suddenly, the platform started to move! And it took Penny away!"**

**Gumball- Penny! We gotta go after her!**

**Darwin- The platform's back!**

**Gumball- Let's get in!**

**"The kids got on the platform and started to go to the same location where Penny went."**

**Gumball- Don't worry, Penny! We're coming!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	2. The Search for Penny

**Chapter Two: The Search for Penny**

**Gumball- Penny! Where are you?!**

**Darwin- Penny! Can you hear us?!**

**Anais- Penny! Are you here?!**

**Fire- Aw, intruders.**

**Gumball- Who said that?**

**Fire- It's me, the fire.**

**Darwin- What?**

**Fire- It seems to me that you're unable to fight for your friend. So, let's put it to the test!**

**Gumball- Look out! Monsters!**

**Anais- Here! Take these!**

**Gumball- You carry baseball bats with you?**

**Anais- Just . . . Today.**

**Gumball- . . . Okay.**

**Darwin- Batting time!**

**"The kids started to beat the monsters with their baseball bats."**

**Fire- I was wrong. But what will be ahead will be twice as strong. *Puts out***

**Gumball- That should do it! Now then . . . Penny!**

**Darwin- Hey Penny! Are you here?!**

**?- Hello?!**

**Gumball- What was that?**

**"A friend of their's came by. It was Tobias."**

**Darwin- Tobias? Why are you here?**

**Tobias- I came here to look for bears.**

**Gumball- . . . Why?**

**Tobias- Because it's Bear Season.**

**Anais- . . . Okay. Anyway, we're looking for Penny. Have you seen her?**

**Tobias- No. Why would she be here?**

**Gumball- A platform threw her over here.**

**Tobias- Alright. Mind if I come along? It is getting lonely, being here.**

**Gumball- Sure. We could use some extra help.**

**(Several moments later . . .)**

**"A girl was screaming. Sounded a lot like Penny's!"**

**Gumball- Penny?! Penny, are you here?!**

**Penny- Gumball!**

**Gumball- Penny!**

**Sculpture- ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS TRESPASSING!**

**"The sculpture started to send some of it's little sculptures out to destroy the kids."**

**Penny- Oh no!**

**Darwin- Don't worry! We'll save you!**

**Gumball- Anais! Tobias! Take Penny to safety!**

**Anais- But what about you guys?**

**Gumball- We'll be alright! Just get to safety!**

**Penny- Good luck!**

**Tobias- Later!**

**Gumball- Well Darwin, it's just you and me! Let's do this!**

**Darwin- CHARGE!**

**"Gumball and Darwin were fighting for the their lives. Until the little sculptures were destroyed . . ."**

**Gumball- Let's get out of here!**

**Darwin- Wait for me, dude!**

**"Outside where the others are . . ."**

**Gumball- *Panting* We're here!**

**Penny- Oh good! You're alright!**

**Tobias- It's good to see you guys again. I know I'm not going to that cave again! *Checks his watch* I gotta go. I'll see you guys, later.**

**Gumball- Bye Tobias! Glad you're alright, Penny.**

**Penny- Thank you for saving me. I need to go home, too. My parents are gotta get upset if I'm not home soon.**

**Gumball- Bye Penny! *Breathes* Another job, well done!**

**Anais- Wasn't it weird that both the fire and the sculpture started talking and it sent out some monsters and little sculptures to attack us?**

**Darwin- Funny that the face looked like a symbol of a different species.**

**Gumball- Well I'm pretty sure that everything's alright. Let's go home.**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	3. A Dreamy Surprise

**Chapter Three: A Dreamy Surprise**

**Gumball- Do we have to go to the museum?**

**Richard- Kids, it's always good to make discoveries when you're outside of the house. Like the time I found out that the sun was a star all along.**

**Gumball- Dad, you found out about that, yesterday.**

**Richard- And boy, was I so proud!**

**Nicole- Here we are, the museum.**

**Darwin- Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad, did we really have to get up early to come here?**

**Nicole- Yes.**

**Anais- Why?**

**Richard- Have you even been paying attention to me about learning new discoveries?**

**Anais- Oh, right.**

**Gumball- I wonder what's so special here.**

**"Inside the museum . . ."**

**Nicole- Well, what do you think?**

**Gumball- Not bad, but not so surprising, either.**

**Richard- Well, at least it's not bad.**

**Gumball- That's what I said.**

**Darwin- *Yawns* I'm sleepy.**

**Nicole- Let's just see one more thing then we'll get out of here.**

**"In another room, Gumball saw the girl of his dreams."**

**Nicole- Oh, Penny.**

**Penny's Dad- The Wattersons. What a surprise.**

**Richard- Indeed, a surprise.**

**Penny- Hey, Gumball.**

**"Gumball became speechless."**

**Darwin- Gumball? C'mon dude! . . . A bed!**

**"Darwin just layed down on the bed and fell asleep."**

**Guard- Hey! You can lay there!**

**"Darwin was too asleep. Suddenly, a portal appeared on top of the bed where Darwin is."**

**Everyone- What in the . . . ?**

**Guard- Is he . . .**

**"Before something else was said, the portal was sucking Nicole inside!"**

**Gumball- Mom! *Jumps in the portal.* WOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**"5 minutes later . . ."**

**Gumball- *Wakes up* What? Where am I?**

**"Darwin appeared in front of Gumball, strangely."**

**Gumball- *Screams* Darwin?**

**Darwin- Hey, Gumball. Where are we?**

**Gumball- That's what I want to know.**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	4. The Dream World

**Chapter Four: The Dream World**

**Darwin- Where are we?**

**Gumball- That's what I want to know.**

**Darwin- It looks like . . . some world of dreams.**

**Gumball- It kinda does. What's that?**

**Darwin- Some kind of purple, glowing rock?**

**Gumball- Let's break it.**

**Darwin- One problem, we can't reach.**

**Gumball- Then how are we suppose to break it?**

**Darwin- *Thinks* Maybe if we get on that platform, we can break the rock.**

**Gumball- How are we supposed to get up there?**

**Darwin- Maybe if we go over there on that path.**

**Gumball- Sure, okay.**

**"Gumball and Darwin followed the path. Suddenly . . ."**

**Gumball- Woah! A weird-looking rock . . . with eyes!**

**Darwin- I'll handle it! Back off! I got a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it!**

**Gumball- You still kept the bat?**

**Darwin- In situations like this. Now where was I? Oh yes.**

**"Darwin hitted the monster and then a group of clones of Darwin came out and hitted the monster. It was defeated."**

**Gumball- Dude . . . How'd you do that?**

**Darwin- I don't know . . . Let's continue.**

**"A few minutes later, Gumball and Darwin found the purple, glowing rock."**

**Gumball- Here we are.**

**Darwin- The rock.**

**Gumball- I'll break it!**

**"Gumball just begun smashing it. When it was all shattered, someone appeared, Prince Dreamtin! Outside, the pillow was moving and glowing which got Gumball out of the Dream World and Darwin awake."**

**Prince Dreamtin- I'm free!**

**Gumball- Who are you?**

**Prince Dreamtin- I'm Prince Dreamtin. The prince of all Pi'Illos.**

**Guard- Wait, Pi'Illos?! What's a Pi'Illo?**

**Prince Dreamtin- Species that can be in both the real and the Dream Worlds.**

**Richard- Where's Nicole?**

**Nicole- HELP!**

**Gumball- Mom!**

**"Nicole was being dragged by purple fog with yellow eyes. When the fog was gone . . ."**

**Antastram- Remember me?**

**Gumball- You?! Why are you here?!**

**Antastram- To have my revenge!**

**Prince Dreamtin- Antastram! Unhand the lady!**

**Antastram- Well, well, well. My arch-nemesis, Prince Dreamtin!**

**Gumball- You two know each other?**

**Prince Dreamtin- Yes. He tried to take over the Dream World. Thankfully, I was there to stop him.**

**Antastram- I don't have enough power to deal with you. But until I have the Dream Stone, I will destroy you! Along with those wimpy kids!**

**Nicole- How dare you insult my children?!**

**Richard- Yeah! You can mess with me, but not my wife and kids!**

**Antastram- *Laughs* You're nothing to me!**

**"Antastram turns into fog again and flies away, taking Nicole with him."**

**Gumball- MOM! NO!**

**Prince Dreambert- Don't worry . . . What's your name?**

**Gumball- It's Gumball.**

**Prince Dreambert- Don't worry, Gumball. We'll save your mother.**

**Richard- Yes, we will!**

**Prince Dreambert- Sir, I'm sorry but you're not really pure of heart while your kids are. It's best if you stay out of this.**

**Richard- Aw. Well, good luck kids.**

**Gumball- Thanks. We're gotta need it.**

**(To be continued . . .)**


End file.
